Childhood Journals
by HiguraSHi18990
Summary: When Asami finds a stack of old journals, belonging none other then to Takaba, he finds out what life really was like for Akihito growing up. As he reads on watch how their relationship progresses and their feelings for each other grow. Idea gotten from the book Runaway by Wendelin van Draanen Warning: will contain child abuse, alcohol & drug abuse, & swearing Give it a try...


**I'm finally back! Yay! I'm not dead! Though I feel like sh*t right now as I write this, so be thankful people! Don't hate on me! I got a new story for u guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' and plot based off of a book I read once when I was younger**

**Warning: cursing (maybe), umm future smex scenes, mentions of abuse and all that (don't wanna give to much away)**

_**Childhood Journals**_

**Chapter 1: The Box**

"That's the last one!"

Akihito called from the door to his apartment. It had been five years since he had met Asami. Their lives have finally settled down to the norm. Asami is still the king of the underworld in Japan, while Akihito was still out on the streets running from bad guys. The couple had become closer over the years. The old yakuza had finally decided to ask (more like order) for Akihito to move in fully with him. It would be easier to keep track of his kitten, and have more time to play.

They were at Akihito's apartment gathering what was left of his belongings, mostly consisting of books about photography, clothes, and small knickknacks. Akihito insisted he pack his own things, not wanting random guys to touch what was his, so, Asami took the day off to tease his kitten as he helped pack his belongings into labeled boxes.

"Are you done?" Asami called from the bedroom. For such a small apartment, it sure can hold a lot.

He heard a "Yeah!" then footsteps heading his way. Akihito appeared at the door. His boy had grown up since that day five years ago. The immature, shy, pride obsessed boy was now...the same...just more mature when needed. He had built a bit of muscle from his nightly running from the bad guys. He had grown a few inches, but was still much shorter than Asami. Akihito had also changed his hair. What once was a pretty light brown was now died back to its natural silver-blond, going down to the middle of his neck. Asami never understood why on earth the boy would hide such a unique and beautiful hair color. Akihito said it made him look to girly and, though, it may be true it only added to the boys natural beauty.

Akihito looked around his bedroom to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind. Asami stood by the door watching his kitten. He let his gaze wonder, his eyes catching something hidden far back in the open closet. He made his way towards it, reaching up to grasp the side of an old cardboard box. Looking closer the word "Journals" was scribbled on the side with black marker. Once he set the box down one was able to see that the box held exactly what it said. Inside were about seven black and white notebooks, some more worn than the others, while others looked to be brand new or slightly used.

" What are these?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Akihito turned to him, his face falling for a split second when his eyes caught the box beside his lover, "Just throw those away. They're old journals I used to keep when I was younger, their useless now," he explained. Takaba walked over to Asami, taking the box from the ground and walking out, Asami following from behind.

Asami was curious now. He had seen the look his lover made when he had laid eyes on the box. What could have been written in those books to make his boy react like that? "Why throw them out? Don't you want to look back to your childhood when you were even more of a trouble maker then now?" he asked in his usual low voice. He saw the faintest of smiles on Akihito's face, but it disappeared just as quickly, replaced by a soft "No".

Outside the apartment door Asami's most trusted body guards, Kirishima and Suoh, followed closely behind their boss and his lover. Once outside the building Kirishima immediately quickened his pace, enough to get ahead of his boss to open the limo door for him, while Suoh got into the driver's side. Asami watched as Akihito went left, toward the rusted green garbage cans just outside his apartment complex. Aki shifted the weight of the box to one arm, his other lifted the trash-bin open, allowing him to slid the box inside. He stared at the bin a moment to long. The boy looked depressed as he made his way to the car and Asami wanted to know why.

Akihito slid inside on the other side of Asami. Kirishima closed the door, making his way to his own seat for Suoh to drive off. Asami spoke getting his lovers attention, "I have to go finish some work. You will go home and unpack, understood?"

Akihito rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Gee, you sound like a mom," he commented.

Asami raised an eye brow at that, " Like your mother?"

Akihito looked at him with a grim expression, but Asami couldn't question it since it was gone the next second. He shook his head, not meeting Asami's eyes and said, "No, not like my mother, a mother."

They rode in silence. Asami knew nothing of Akihito's family. He had done a background check on the boy, but all he had found was that he has lived on his own since he was 15 and his parents died. The file was so small, the average life story, he hadn't given it a second glance. But, if there was something his lover was hiding, he wanted to know. Now.

Akihito was dropped off at the penthouse with his belongings and Suoh to help him. Kirishima drove back to club Shion. The elevator up to the yakuzas main office was quiet as usual, though, the air had a different feel to it. Kirishima could tell what his boss was thinking, he was his best secretary. He had seen Takaba throw out that box, his bosses eyes after the whole scene. He himself was curious. Not much can catch the attention of his powerful boss, only few have, one being the kid and now that box.

Opening the door for his boss, he made his way to his desk, already piled with paperwork needing his signature. Before he could leave Asami called out to his secretary, "Kirishima," the man turned back to face his boss, "Order someone to go back to Takaba's apartment. Find that box he threw out earlier and bring it here."

"Yes Asami-sama," he replied with a bow and walked off to do as ordered.

Fifteen minutes later a knock came from the door, Kirishima walked in carrying what his boss wanted, the box with a few garbage stains on it. Asami motioned for him to place it on his desk. He did so, giving a bow to show he was leaving. Asami went back to finishing his paperwork, not even glancing at the box. Once the last papers were signed and placed on the stack of finished papers he called his secretary back in, who immediately gathered the files and took his leave.

Finally, Asami could now focus at the matter at hand. The yakuza emptied the box on his desk. Seven black and white notebooks laid over the desk, some older than others and some more used. Picking up one at random Asami noticed a deformed 4 carved inside, by a pen, on the front inside cover. He checked them all, finally finding the one with a 1 on it. Carefully placing the rest of the notebooks back into the box, Asami flipped back open to the first page of his kitten's old journal.

_'Lets see what your hiding...'_

**Ok, that was the first Chapter of my new story! I would like to say sorry to all my followers. I haven't been updating lately is due to me being sick and bedridden. Bronchitis is a bitch -,-... well, I'll try to get two more updates up this week, but I've been really drained lately. Expect an update later today for Cinderfinder, and be patient.**

**Thanks...**

**Review! I promise it'll be more interesting then it seems...**


End file.
